La Jolie et La Démone
by Lena Blue
Summary: Lily est la Jolie, studieuse, belle et sage, elle est le côté doux et affectueux de la femme avant qu'elle s'énerve. Renesmée est la Démone, joueuse, moqueuse et sans limite de ses betises. Elle est la luxure et l'infidélité enfouis dans la femme. Mais est-ce seulement la vérité ? James Potter, célèbre maraudeur, va rapidement comprendre que les roles sont inversés...


_J'ai voulu faire une fanfiction Sur Lily et James. Bien que Cela soit plus sur Renesmée que sur nôtre couple favoris. En fait, je ne suis pas contre leur couple puisque j'adore les fictions sur eux. Je l'ai trouve réussi. Je félicite tout ceux qui les écrivent. _

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Le prénom de Renesmée non plus mais j'adore tellement ce prénom que j'ai voulu que l'héroine le possède. Les moldues m'appartiennent et l'histoire en elle-même. _

_Les autres explications se trouvent en bas du chapitre. _

.

Enfant d'un destin de souffrance

.

Il était fatigué, épuisé. Il n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il avait eu une belle vie, il avait aimé une belle femme donc maintenant, il avait le droit de dormir et de la retrouver. Il était vrai qu'il avait commis des erreurs et il était temps pour lui de les payer mais loin de sa petite famille.

Ce fut un bruit dans le couloir qui l'alerta. La porte de sa chambre n'était jamais correctement fermé, il était donc trés dur d'être tranquille, surtout avec des enfants et des petits-enfants qui ne cessaient de faire du bruit. IL se redressa, cherchant un peu plus à savoir ce petit bruit qui ne cessait de se rapprocher.

Malgré sa veillesse, l'homme se redressa, finissant par sourire en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui venait la déranger. Une petite fille, ses cheveux chatains relevés en une petite couette, vêtue de rose et de blanc, ayant pris appuis sur ses mains pour pousser la porte et lui permettre d'entrer.

- Eh bien, jeune fille, que me vaux le plaisir de te voir ? demanda-t-il, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

La petite fille rigola, posa ses mains au sol pour tenter de se lever. Elle était forte malgré sa petite taille et sa maladie. Elle était et tentait de le rester. Ses forces n'étaient pas celles d'un petit garçon mais il s'en rapprochait.

Car c'était dans son esprit qu'elle puisait ce désir de vouloir marcher et courir pour ne plus avoir à dépendre de ses parents. Elle désirait déjà être indépendante avant de savoir tout faire et d'avoir fini de grandir.

Et il était admiratif de cette force et de cet beauté. Car elle était belle. Même sans réellement l'être, sa beauté se cachait là ou personne ne parvenait à le voir. Dans son coeur.

-Tu es courageuse, princess Terra, se moqua le vieille homme, regardant son arrière-petite-fille venir vers lui, debout sur ses pieds, les bras tendus vers lui.

Elle continuait de lui sourire. Elle n'arrêtait pas même si elle avait de grandes faiblesses. Elle ne les utilisait pas pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait. En regardant dans le bleu incroyable qui teintait ses pupilles, il ne vit que de l'innocence et des rêves.

Un petit taureau, ascendant bélier, forte, téméraire et imprévisible, emplis d'innocence et de rêves qui finiraient par se pervêtir dans le monde des adultes. Il espérait seulement que ses parents la prôtégeraient, la regardant dormir sur ses genoux, semblant fatiguée par sa rapide marche et la soudaine envie de le rejoindre.

Elle voulait simplement dormir avec lui. Il finit par sourire, l'aidant à se mettre à ses côtés dans son lit, s'endormant à son tour, un petit ange entre ses bras.

Lorsque les parents les retrouvèrent, la petite fille était allongée sur le dos, les mains posés sur son ventre dans une posture de mort alors que son arrière-grand-père l'entourait comme le croissant de lune en sens inverse.

L'image fut un peu étrange mais le père ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la mère préféra quitter la pièce. Par ce geste, elle semblait refuser l'idée que sa fille ai plus d'affection de la part des autres qu'elle-même.

Et elle comptait bien lui faire payer.

**_Bonjour à tous. Cela faisait un moment que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Du moins le prochain chapitre. Le reste m'est venu en lisant les divers fictions de James et Lily. Bien que je respecte la beauté de Lily, j'ai voulu aider James que je trouve adorable et mignon. J'aimerais bien qu'un homme m'aime comme cela, à me poursuivre, à m'aimer si fort. _**

**_Mais ce n'est qu'un espoir. Enfin voilà. Pour l'instant, dans les premiers chapitres, cela sera concentrée sur Renesmée. Elle connait la magie, le monde des sorciers de manière mystérieuse et cela sera révélée au fil des chapitres. Elle est malade mais vous le saurez au fil des moments. Sinon, j'ai décidé que le temps des maraudeurs et de Lily serait à nôtre époque. _**

**_C'est plus simple pour moi. J'ai plus de faciliter ains. Donc le temps de Harry potte sera pour plus tard. Désolé encore si certains aimaient la vieille époque alors encore pardon. _**

**_J'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _**

**_^^ Allez ENJOY ! _**


End file.
